


battery-powered friend

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, PWP, Praise, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia shows off her favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	battery-powered friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thnksfrthwilliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/gifts).



> Written in a series of text messages, so I'm not one hundred percent sure on the quality or the overall flow, but I think it's okay and besides, I haven't posted anything in a while.

"You own a  _vibrator_?" Allison asks, sounding almost scandalized.

Lydia raises a perfect eyebrow at her. "You don't?"

"No! Why do you? You have sex all the time!"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm certainly not shy about demanding what I want, but sometimes, teenage boys just aren't good at sex. Or I just want to have an orgasm all by myself. God, Allison, I thought you were a modern woman."

"I am! I just- Scott was always good at, you know...on his own." She shrugs helplessly. "Is it any better than just using your hand?"

"Oh, Allison." Lydia gives her a wicked grin. "I have  _so_ much to teach you. Lay down," she says. "Hike your dress up a little bit for me."

Allison pauses, a little unsure. But Lydia has never steered her wrong before. She trusts her. She lays down and obeys, and she can almost feel Lydia's smirk.

"Good girl," Lydia purrs, and it sends a pleasant shiver down Allison's spine. Lydia tugs Allison's panties down, just a bit, and it's awfully exciting for such a small gesture. "Are you oversensitive at all?"

"No, not really."

"All right. We'll go without the lube for now, but tell me if you want it." A drawer opens, and then Lydia holds a small pink, plastic oval in front of her face. "Meet Lovelace."

"Lovelace-?'

"After Ada. The mathematician?" Allison's face must be blank, because Lydia shakes her head. "Never mind. Let's get started." She slips the pink pod into Allison's panties, carefully positioning it right over her clit. It's almost embarrassing how aroused she is already, even when so little has happened. "That good?"

"U-uh-huh."

"Perfect." Lydia sits up, and for the first time, Allison sees the wire and the matching pink remote. "Hope you're ready," Lydia says with a grin. She presses a button on the remote, and-

 _Oh, god_. It's intense for such a little thing- already Allison can feel an orgasm coiling hotly in her lower stomach. "L-Lydia-"

"Is it good?" she asks. There's a laugh in her voice, and something about that is so hot she could come right here.

"Y-yes, oh my  _god_ -"

"Hm. Maybe I should turn it up a bit."

Before Allison can respond, Lydia hits the button again and suddenly the vibrator is going even harder. The buzzing is incredibly loud, vibrating through her whole body wildly.

"I'm- Lydia, I'm going to- oh,  _god_ -"

The orgasm rocks through her, making her gasp and buck her hips up. She can tell her panties are soaked, and she distractedly hopes Lydia does not make a squirter joke. But in truth, she can barely concentrate on that thought, too busy relishing the feeling of her orgasm.

"Good girl," Lydia says softly. Her lips brush against Allison's forehead, then her cheeks, then her mouth. "Good girl."


End file.
